Jack O' Lantern (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Jack O' Lantern. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Solar |tribe = Squash Plant |trait = Strikethough |ability = When this hurts the Zombie Hero, it gets +1 . |flavor text = "I just love to get Zombies all fired up. If you catch my drift." }} Jack O' Lantern is a super-rare plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 2 /3 . It has the Strikethrough trait, and its ability gives it +1 every time it does damage to the zombie hero. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Squash Plant *'Trait: ' Strikethrough *'Ability:' When this hurts the Zombie Hero, this gets +1 . *'Rarity:' Super-Rare Card description "I just love to get Zombies all fired up. If you catch my drift." Strategies With Jack O' Lantern is a very devastating plant if kept alive, as its ability activates every time it attacks due to its Strikethrough trait. You can take advantage of this and make it do bonus attacks as Chompzilla to quickly snowball its strength, or just directly boost its strength as Chompzilla or Solar Flare. However, because its ability only increases its strength, but not its health, Jack O' Lantern can be overwhelmed easily. A Team-Up plant like Wall-Nut can keep Jack O' Lantern safe for longer. Another way to increase its longevity is to boost its health as Chompzilla or Wall-Knight. Against Jack O' Lantern is a big threat, so it should be dealt with as soon as possible. Since it has the Strikethrough trait, simply blocking it with a zombie isn't enough. It must be destroyed, otherwise it is going to mass up strength, which is never good. Any zombie with 3 strength can destroy this easily, unless its health has been boosted. Rolling Stone can be played when it hasn't gained any strength, while Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size and Locust Swarm can be played when its strength becomes too much for you to handle. Gallery JackO'LanternHeroes.png|Jack O' Lantern's statistics JackO'LanternCardv1.8.23.jpg|Card HD Jack O' Lantern(PvZH).png|HD Jack O' Lantern JOLInGame.png|Jack O' Lantern in-game Attack.png|Jack O' Lantern attacking JOLDown.png|Jack O' Lantern destroyed JOLDSandVimpireinnLoDP.jpg|Jack O' Lantern on the advertisement for the Lawn of Doom bundle along with Doom-Shroom and Vimpire JOL&DSandVimpireinAdvertisement.png|Jack O' Lantern on the advertisement for the Lawn of Doom bundle along with Doom-Shroom and Vimpire Jack o Lantern with no strength.jpeg|Jack O' Lantern with no strength, rendering it unable to attack. Trivia *When defeated, the Jack O' Lantern's fire is extinguished. *It is the second special-edition plant from Plants vs. Zombies 2 to return in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, the first being . **It is also the first returning plant to be added in later updates (counting ones before the worldwide release). *Its description refers to how it attacks zombies using fire. *The only way to obtain this plant outside of the Lawn of Doom event is from Seedling, Petal-Morphosis, Cornucopia, and Mayflower. *This is the second plant based on a pumpkin in this game, the first being Smashing Pumpkin. Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Super-rare plants Category:Squash cards Category:Strikethrough plants Category:Fire plants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards